


Sherlock's and John's First Time

by Tarash



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, First Time Sex, M/M, Romantic Meal, Scars up the butt from Afghanistan, Sherlock loves cooking, candlelight dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a romantic meal together cooked by Sherlock, and then Sherlock tenderly takes John's ass virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's and John's First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gregorianpeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregorianpeas/gifts).



> I know you said you wanted Sally-focused fic and not something that focused on Sherlock/John but we all know that Sherlock/John's love is inevitable and true and how can you possibly deny how true their love is???
> 
> So in order to make you see how true their love is I decided to instead write you a perfect and romantic and superhot Sherlock/John fic. You'll thank me afterwards when you've become a total Sherlock/John shipper!

Sally Donovan woke up one day and decided to go the United States to visit her twin sister Santana who was a cheerleader in America. “I’ll go and visit her and figure out who our dad is!” Sally said. “That’s got to be better than dealing with Sherlock and his boyfriend.” And off she went.

Meanwhile, in 221b, John and Sherlock were having a candlelight dinner that Sherlock had cooked because he really loved cooking and taking care of his boyfriend. Who was John Watson.

“Oh, Sherlock, you shouldn’t have done this,” John told him, deeply touched by Sherlock’s cooking. He was such a nice, caring boyfriend. And yet John was a little nervous, because while he and Sherlock had been dating for a month now, they hadn’t actually had sex. They had both agreed to take it slow, since they knew they would have the rest of their lives together, so why rush?

It would also be John’s first time with a man. Until Sherlock, he had never been interested in men romantically or sexually, but then, Sherlock was not like other men.

“But John, I wanted to show you how much I love you by making you this meal.” Sherlock gestured at the chicked and puy lentil salad he had made.

“I just wish I could show you how much I love you,” John replied. The salad was indeed delicious.

Sherlock smiled at him. “Don’t worry, John, there will be many more meals together.” He raised his glass of Sauvignon Blanc.

John clinked his own glass against Sherlock’s. “To us.”

“To us.”

They continued eating, the main course was a beautiful and delicious grilled lamb with aubergine and feta dressing, and John thought he had never tasted anything more wonderful. “You are a great cook, Sherlock!”

“Yes, I do love it. My parents instilled a great love of cooking in me,” Sherlock replied, smiling at the compliment. “In fact, dessert is one of Mummy’s recipes.”

“Oh?”

But Sherlock wouldn’t tell him what it was, he just smiled mysteriously by the candlelight, but when they finished the lamb, he went into the kitchen and came out with an apple pie. “Apple pie with almond and apricot,” he said, “along with some vanilla ice cream. The apples are from my parents’ garden, of course.”

“Oh God,” John moaned, as his lips closed around his first bite. “Oh, Sherlock, that’s so good.”

Sherlock smiled. “I hope that won’t be the only time you’re gonna say that tonight.”

John promptly blushed and went back to the delicious apple pie.

After dinner, they put the dishes in the sink and went into Sherlock’s bedroom. Sherlock prowled towards John like a sexy panther, and they fell on his neatly made bed with its red silk sheets in a passionate kiss.

John loved the feeling of Sherlock’s hands on his body, running up and down his chest, and working his shirt out of his trousers.

“Oh John, you’re so beautiful,” Sherlock murmured, kissing John’s jaw.

“So are you,” John said, feeling the lust grow inside of him. He had to see Sherlock naked now, feel his boyfriend’s naked smooth skin against his own. He carefully unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt, unveiling his alabaster skin to John’s eyes, and he ran his fingers down Sherlock’s chest and his soft, pink nipples.

Sherlock pulled John’s shirt over his head, and they went back to kissing and touching each other, exploring each other’s chests.

John felt his cock harden in his trousers, and Sherlock’s cock was hardening as well. “Sherlock, I want more!”

“Me too,” Sherlock said, so they took their trousers and underpants off as well. Sherlock’s cock was fully hard and pink, a beautiful column of manliness that John wanted to touch and taste. But before John could, Sherlock pushed him back against the sheets and kissed his way down’s John chest, sucking on his nipples and tracing intricate patterns across John’s chest and stomach before moving down to suck his cock.

“Oh God,” John moaned, as Sherlock’s lips closed around his cock. “Oh, Sherlock, that’s so good.”

Sherlock beamed up at him smugly. “I knew you were going to say that again tonight.”

“Don’t stop!” John moaned, floating on a sea of lust and pleasure. But yet, as Sherlock sucked his cock so skillfully, he knew that soon Sherlock would want to fuck him. And then John would have to unveil his dark secret. It made him want to cry, but then he was also really happy from having his cock sucked, so no tears came out.

After a few minutes, Sherlock stopped sucking his cock. “John, I can’t take it anymore, I have to take you. Now.”

The words were right on John’s lips, but they couldn’t come out. “Okay,” he said, then cursed himself. No, he had to tell Sherlock now! Before it was too late!

Sherlock grabbed the lube, then leaned down to kiss John once more before he started his preparations.  
  
"Sherlock, wait." John's hand trembling against Sherlock's shoulder. "I -"  
  
"What is it, John?" Sherlock asked, searching his soon-to-be-lover's eyes.  
  
"I have scars, Sherlock. Scars up my butt. From Afghanistan." John closed his eyes and turned away, ashamed.

  
  
"It's okay, John," Sherlock said, smiling softly. "I had already deduced that from how you walk."

“Oh,” said John, marvelling once again at how incredibly smart and sensitive his boyfriend was. “Please continue, then.”

So Sherlock did, inserting first one well-lubed finger and once John moaned appreciatively at that, he added another. His probing fingers soon found John’s prostrate, making him moan and mewl in ecstasy. The scars up his butt from Afghanistan had not dulled John’s senses in his ass.

“Oh Sherlock!”

“Oh John,” Sherlock said huskily.

“Sherlock, ooh, take me! Take me now!”

Sherlock put a condom on and slid his hard cock inside of John’s ready hole. “Oh John, you’re so tight!”

“Oh Sherlock,” John moaned, “you’re so big!”

“I know,” Sherlock said, and began to thrust.

It didn’t take them long before they were both coming at the same time, united in their perfect pleasure and bliss as they moaned in ecstasy.

The first time, John knew, of many.

 

 


End file.
